The Secret Life of Emily
by BlackStreak1
Summary: Emily is a young girl who was once a student at Grant High and former friend of Grace Bowman.  Now she is home for summer and will be back to try and help the Teenagers deal with the secrets in their life.


I do not own anything, none of the character portrayed in this story or the stories afterward. This all belongs to Brenda Hampton, well everything but he plot

**"THE SECRET LIFE OF EMILY"**

_Emily Prescott is 20 years old and a former cheerleader and student at Grant High School. She was sixteen and a Junior when she met Grace Bowman and became friends however after the arrival of the 2008 Drama of Ricky Underwood, Adrian Lee, Amy Jeurgens, and Ben Boyekewich, as well as the drama between Grace and her boyfriend Jack Pappas, they lost touch. Now she is back in her hometown for the summer and is looking forward to a little peace and quiet. But, in this quiet little metropolis with all the drama unfolding and scandals brewing that is not going to happen. So join Emily as she gives an open ear to her former classmates and friends. And lets see what other secrets are being kept in "The Secret Life of the American Teenager._

_Chapter 1 A GRAVE MEETING WITH BEN BOYEKEWICH._

Setting Mourning-Wood Cemetery 12:34 PM (sunny day). We find a beautiful blonde woman wearing a purple sweater and black skirt tending to a grave which reads: "Patrick Prescott" BELOVED HUSBAND, FATHER, SON, & FRIEND. HE CAME, HE LOVED, HE LAUGHED, & HE LIVED, NOW HE IS REMEMBERED.

Emily: Well Daddy I miss you, but I am keeping my grades up and I have not let boys or partying keep me from finishing school or living my dream. I only wish you were here to see me. But, as you once said Remember the Lost and Gone, But Don't Forget to Live.

As she is laying flowers on the grave she looks up and notices a large form in the distance kneeling beside two graves. As she looks closer to see the new stranger she recognizes the form as one of her former classmates Ben Boyekewich. She remembered Ben well, he was the son of Leo Boyekewich "The King of Meat". She mostly remembered how many of her friends both teased and admired Ben for being so devoted to his girlfriend Amy Jeurgens who had been impregnated by Ricky Underwood at Band Camp in 2008. The often laughed at how stupid he was for being with a girl who had gotten pregnant by such a scammer. They also admitted to being jealous of Amy for having such a loyal and committed person who was kind, forgiving, handsome in a geeky sort of way, Also RICH. But, his money didn't interest Emily it was his heart that she observed. She often saw him holding Amy and encouraging her when she felt down. She wondered how Amy got so lucky to get a guy like him. She then began to recall her last year at Grant when Adrian Lee admitted that she was pregnant by the young Prince.

While in college she heard from friends still attending Grant that Ben married Adrian and lost their daughter a few days later. They also informed her of how Amy and Ricky had also become a couple after learning of Adrian's pregnancy. She thought how sad for Amy to leave Ben for the very situation that she was in herself, and how strange of her to go back to a creep like Ricky, or "Pretty Ricky" as many of her friends called him. There was NO DOUBT Ricky Underwood was hot in that bad boy sort of way. But, he was also a heartbreaker and had sex with just about every girl he could. He even used to hit on her until her brother Marty told him to stay away. She wasn't interested in Ricky but she was flattered that he showed her attention. Honestly if she thought to herself if it would ever be a choice she would much rather be with a guy like Ben. He was kind honest, loyal, and from what Grace told her a very good kisser.

She decided to say hi to Ben and ask about how things were going. As she approached, she began to hear a conversation Ben seemed to be having with the two graves.

_Well mom, Mercy, things are not going as I had predicted. I thought this time last year, I would be holding you in my arms Mercy and telling you about your grandmother and the beautiful and wonderful person she was. But, I guess now you already know all of that. I hope you are taking good care of her mom. I wish I could tell you that things for me are still great. I wish I could say that Adrian and I are still happily married and worked through our grief. I wish I could say that Dad and Betty are also happy and things couldn't be better, but its' not. And I can't. Adrian and I are getting a divorce and so are Dad and Betty. Dad thought that he and Betty would just dissolve the marriage like Adrian and I are doing, but apparently Betty met this lawyer on her way to a funeral and has decided to contest the divorce and the Annulment Agreement on the grounds Adultery She thinks dad was cheating on her with his assistant Camille. I know right well Dad and Camille you remember Camille, mom. Well they have decided to start dating. Weird isn't it after nine years since you died, knowing each other for twenty five years and dad getting re-married before they realized they have feelings for one another. But, I guess that's typical of we Boyekewich men. I didn't realize I still loved Adrian and wanted to stay married to her until after she wanted a divorce, and I lost her._

Ben then jumped as he heard someone approaching him from behind. Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Ben I just saw you and decided to say Hi. It's no problem, but do I know you. We use to be classmates and I use to be good friends with Grace Bowman. Oh said Ben. You must be Emily. Yeah, I remember Grace mentioned you sometimes. Yeah, she also mentioned you. So how are you. Well I'm okay. Not Great since I am at a cemetery visiting my mom and daughter but I'm good as he said wiping a tear from his eye. I understand, I also heard about what happened to you and Adrian I'm so SORRY. It's okay, its not your fault and it probably worked out for the best. Excuse me said Emily, but that is a morbid thing to say about your daughter dying. I know but things haven't exactly been okay for me and after all that has happened I think that I am kind of glad my daughter isn't alive to see me and her mom mess up so much.

Ben, said Emily in a kind tone why don't you tell me about it. No, I don't want to bother you or confess my deepest darkest feelings to a complete stranger. I pay someone for that already. Well we do know of each other so I am not a complete stranger. And I am in school to be a counselor so it would be good training. Also I work pro-bono. Are you sure said Ben. Well my teacher said it is easy to talk to strangers since they can't make judgments, I'll even buy you coffee. But, I'm rich. Well we can each pay for our own coffee then. So come on you look like you need to get some stuff off your chest and you need a friend. Don't talk to me about friends he growled their just as bad if not worse than enemies. I have a feeling we have a lot to talk about Ben.

Later at the Diner Ben and Emily both order two cappuccino's.

Well, fill me in Ben on what's been going on with my favorite teen soap. What! Ben exclaimed. When were in school Ben you Amy, Adrian, and Ricky, always used to have your fights, make-ups, and tender moments in the hall you became a soap opera for most of us. Oh well I guess you're right. But, I wish this was one soap drama that would get canceled already or write out my character. **(ABCFAMILY DO NOT TAKE THIS STATEMENT LITERALLY) **C'mon Ben things can't be that bad from how you sounded about Adrian at the cemetery you might be able to fix things. I can't. I thought that maybe I could but, after last week its impossible. Just start from the beginning and let me make my own 1 year of University freshmen analysis.

Well after our daughter died Adrian and I went into grief, we started to see a counselor but like her father she didn't see the point to it. Neither did I, but I pretended too because I thought it would bring her out of her grief and when she was okay I would follow. So you faked being okay for her. Yeah, I guess. But, it didn't work, in fact it had the opposite effect. I started to resent, her for feeling her grief while I had to keep my pain hidden and locked away. I mean she was allowed to miss and mourn for her, while I had to pretend that I was okay when I wasn't. I even started a routine so I could keep up the ruse. Did it work. Yeah it did. I even forgot myself that I still missed her. But, I didn't forget to resent Adrian and I even began to blame her. And I guessed it work because after a while she seemed to get better she started taking showers. Started seeing people again and for the first time in four months, we actually made love again.

So after you started sleeping with each other again how come you still resented her. Because, I was jealous she got to get better on her own time and I still didn't. But, later she decided to leave and give up her dreams and move to New York. Wow! And you were okay with that. Actually I was because I figured we could both use the time apart and I could focus on getting better myself this way I wouldn't look like the bad guy. But, it didn't happen. She decided to get better by getting rid of all the things that made her sad. Which was? Our daughters nursery. I mean I used to see her go in there and spend hours just looking at her crib and holding a doll or blanket that she had bought for Mercy. I use to do the same I would pretend she played with a stuffed bear that had been given to me by my mom. When I found out that she had given the entire nursery away I ran home and found the whole room empty, and I lost it. I yelled at her and I told her everything I could think of to make her feel bad, to make her hurt just as much as I was hurting. Then I left and found Amy and John with my bear, and for a second I thought about being with her again.. But Amy reminded me that we never worked. So I did the next best thing. I went out found some guy to buy me beer and got drunk in the park. I even passed out at "JEFF's" I know it was in an email sent to me by a friend.

Yeah, That was not my best moment. When I woke up with the worst headache I went to an empty home and found the nursery filled with holes in the wall. It looked like Adrian pretended that the wall was me I went packed a bag and left. I thought I could just leave and pretend it was all a bad dream. But, Adrian wouldn't let me she managed to get the courage to go back to school and that she wanted me back. So went back and we decided to stay friends. I slept in the spare room, and every now and then I found myself sleeping with her again. It was here that we decided to divorce after she finished school this summer. So if you got what you wanted what changed. My feelings. Me being with Ricky's mom. Ricky's mom, I thought she was a drug addict in prison. She was, but she's out now and working for my dad. Well what did she do to change you. She got drunk in front of me. WHAT!

She wanted to talk to me about the horrors of drinking and we ran into her ex girlfriend and my soon to be ex-father in law. So Ricky's mom is. Is a LESBIAN, yeah. But, with the guys in the world like Ricky's dad that's her choice. So what made her drink, and you get better. A waiter accidentally bough us a bottle of wine and after talking about our troubles we decided to take the edge off. It was when she finished the bottle and I had to carry her out I realized we both hit rock bottom. Not because of drinking, but because of our fear. I drank because I was afraid of my feelings for Adrian and I thought those feelings were wrong. I fell in love with her after hurting a girl who used to mean the world to me. And I thought that our daughter was taken from us because of that. I thought we weren't allowed to be so happy after doing such a cruel thing to two people who we both loved and cared about.

Later I found out from my dad who heard it from Ricky, who heard it from Amy, who heard it from Grace, who was told by Adrian. That she was planning on tricking me into getting her pregnant again. EXCUSE ME! She didn't but as you know No One in this town can keep a secret. But, still it was nice. Nice, you thought it was nice of her to get pregnant to save your marriage. No, that even after all I had done and said, she still loved me enough to try and make our marriage work. Something, I always admired about her, and loved about her. That she always went above the norm to keep what she loved. I realized then that if she could try that hard so could I. I mean we lost Mercy, but we were still in high school we weren't even in our twenties yet, so we could start our family later when were old enough and actually ready to be parents. But, it was too little too late.

So what happened, how were you too late if Adrian, was willing to get pregnant and you decided to try and make it work what changed. Adrian. Changed. She decided for some reason that she didn't want me anymore that she still wanted Ricky. RICKY! You mean after all that you guys had been through and him being with Amy she still carried a torch for that guy. I guess, or at least that's what she told me after I left the condo. So she's still trying to be with Ricky. No, at least not anymore, and she didn't exactly try to be with him when we split. Apparently she was also dating these other two guys while she was with Ricky. So, she is married to you, dating other guys, and in love with Ricky. No, No, and No. She and I are divorced now, She had a kiss with Ricky and decided she was free of him and after the kiss, the other guy dumped her. And you didn't use that as an opportunity to try and get her back. I thought about it when we were dancing, but I decided to wait until she was okay before I made a move. Dancing, what made you two go dancing. It was during the graduation party. That's when Ricky kissed her, after Amy let him. She got dumped and they just left her standing there in shame, and I couldn't let her be remembered like that by her entire senior class. Looking like another one of Ricky Underwood's Rejects for his and Amy's amusement.

And you and she didn't do anything else just dance. Well, I tried to get her to talk to me, but she put up another wall. She always does that. Whenever she's hurt she puts up a wall around her feelings so no one can tell that she is in pain. Even though I could get to the bottom of Adrian she built one so I couldn't get in when we got married she let them down, and after Mercy died everyone could see just how much she could hurt. I guess after that she thought the walls were better. So I decided to wait and spent the rest of the night with Dylan and asked Henry to keep an eye on her, and that was truly the biggest mistake of my life.

Why, I mean with Alice and Henry with her wouldn't she be okay. Alice and Henry broke up. HENICE is broken. What is HENICE. HENICE is the name we gave to Henry and Alice. We have one for all of you, you know like Brad and Angelina are BRANGELINA. For a while you and Amy were BAMY, while we called Ricky and Adrian Radrian. You guys were so popular we even formed groups on which couple was the best. Bamy usually won since Ricky was never faithful to Adrian. But, from what I hear when you and Adrian became BENDRIAN or BADRIAN, you guys were the talk of the town. Seriously we all had a following. Yes. There was even a ADRAMY following for guys who thought Adrian and Amy should hook up. There wasn't a BICKY, RENNY, OR REN following were there. Not that I know of, but you never know. But, tell me what happened to Alice and Henry, those two seemed like the perfect couple. I mean they were the ZEN to the entire group of you guys.

Well apparently, Henry had some doubts about being with Alice because he doesn't want to be tied down to one woman for so long. He wants to travel, see the world, and have sex with other women. Well that is typical for most guys his age. I know and I didn't blame him for that, but I do blame him because one of those women was my WIFE. You're kidding me. Adrian slept with Henry. Are they like a couple now or something. I don't know. And if so then good for them. All it took was ruining a relationship he has been in for ten years, and friendship that has been around since first grade. I mean of all the guys why Henry. She could have slept with Jack, Jesse, or even Ricky, but my best friend. Ben I'm so sorry. Don't feel sorry for me feel sorry for Alice she was the one that caught them together. How is she doing she's hurting, but I'm trying to be there for her. You aren't trying to be there for her too much are you. Don't worry I learned my lesson about using sex for revenge a year ago. And Alice is my best friend unlike Hank. I mean we sat at Jeff's only a few days ago and talked about that very thing. He actually thought I would betray our friendship like that. At first I thought it was him just being jealous, but now I know its because he had those ideas toward Adrian.

Ben, don't talk like that I'm sure he didn't mean too. Really do you know some hidden truth about Henry that I don't. I've only known him for the past eleven years and he still surprised me. I mean I would never know matter what the circumstance take advantage of Alice, because I could never bear to hurt either of them. And he does it in one night. I haven't felt this low since I slept with Adrian for the first time. But, there it is again a name that seems to cause me nothing but pain and the loss of someone I love. She cost me Amy, My Daughter, and now my best friend. Ben, I'm sorry, but if you feel that way, why did you say you still love her. That's another problem. The one's you love the most are also the one's that can hurt you the most. Now you understand why we can't be together anymore. But, at the same time I still want to be with her. But there goes my last chance at having one good year.

What do you mean. This is my last year at Grant High. And I wanted to spend it not worrying about a girlfriend who was pregnant by me or some other guy. Not trying to hold together a failing relationship, or grieving over a stillborn child. I mean just one good year was all I wanted. Just me, my friends, going to parties, to games, and vacationing before we all separated and went off to different colleges. Ben you can still have that all you have to do is accept. Accept what. Accept the fact that you brought most of this on yourself. I know that. I know that I slept with Adrian. I know that I ruined our marriage. I know that if had truly wanted her back I should have stayed with her that night. Ben you're not Accepting it. You're blaming yourself. You have to realize that mistakes are made and sometimes people can't fix them. You have to learn to move on with your life accept the good and bad as it comes. If you love Adrian but can't forgive her then stay her friend, I'm sure she needs one after all this she could use one. As for Henry keep him in the do house for a while and then see if he truly is your friend, you will find a way to forgive him. I don't know if I can. I can probably forgive one but both. Come here take this napkin and write down both Adrian and Henry's name. Now fold them up and put it in this cup which ever name you pull out is the one you forgive. He does and looks at the name in his hand. "ADRIAN". Well I guess that's good since I'm not going to be in school with her next year. But what do I do about Henry. Just wait and I you truly do love him as your friend you will find a way to forgive him. Before I leave Ben tell me why did you marry Adrian, I mean you were only seventeen was it because of the baby. At the beginning, yeah then as we got closer it stopped being about the baby it was more about her. The way she made me feel when we were together. When I was with Amy I felt as though she needed me and I wanted to be there for her. But, Adrian is different she's tougher and independent and refuses to need anyone, but she had me there with her. She, actually wanted me there by her side and appreciated it. She made me feel happy and accepted me for who I was both good and bad, despite all my mistakes because I accepted hers. With Adrian I didn't have to try so hard, she let me know it was okay to be myself and make mistakes as long as I wanted to be there for her and the baby not just the baby.

Couldn't you have done all that without marrying her? Probably, but then I wouldn't get. Get what, SEX? No. To be there with her and the baby every second of everyday without waiting. When we were together I couldn't wait to wake up in the morning and see her. To go to school and know this beautiful special woman loved me for me. She didn't want me just because I was the father of her baby like Amy and Ricky. It was probably the reason at first, but not the entire reason. I think she really did like being with me because of how I made her feel. But, why did you marry her, didn't you have doubts. Of Course! I even told Amy before we got married. My dad even told me if it didn't feel right I should tell him and try to stop it before it was too late, and for a second I almost did.

Why didn't you. Because of Adrian, and the way she looked at me on our wedding day. She looked so beautiful in her wedding gown, and she looked at me and she looked just as scared as I did. But, she also looked happy, confident, and thrilled that she was marrying me. It was in that moment that I saw my future with her. I saw me going to lamas classes with her. Me shaking and nervous as she gave birth to our daughter. Me and her holding her for the first time. I saw us giving Mercy, her first real bath as she came to our home. I saw me holding her as we clapped when Adrian graduated from high school. I saw us videotaping her first steps and hearing her first words. I saw me putting up decorations with Adrian in our condo for our first Christmas together as a family. I saw us celebrating our first and tenth wedding anniversaries together. I saw us clapping as our daughter graduated from grade school, and going on her first date. I imagined us climbing in to bed together after a long days work. I saw us sitting at a candlelight dinner just being together. I saw all that in that moment and I said to myself this is the only sure decision that I can make.

But what happened to that dream. I guess when Mercy died so suddenly I forgot it or lost it. And now. Now I keep having dreams about it. I keep seeing it whenever I see myself in the mirror and look for more than a minute. I keep having this dream of me and Adrian at a picnic with this beautiful little girl wearing a sundress and Adrian putting flowers in her hair. It's in those dreams that I am the happiest person in the world. For some reason I let Adrian become part of who I am. And I have to learn now to live without that part and learn to live without her. Well I have to go, but tell me why didn't you spend the night with Adrian. I met a girl named Dylan, she is sixteen she goes to a school in the next town and is saving herself for marriage. See looks like your year is looking up. Not really I don't think I can commit to her. Ben you don't have to fall in love or marry every girl you date you're only eighteen for now just have fun.

Story Two A Walk With Adrian.


End file.
